Sweet Scape
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Sasori se enamora de Deidara a sabiendas que su amor es moralmente incorrecto. El rubio es sólo un paciente y su deber es cuidarlo. [Universo Alterno] SasoxDei y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Scape

SasorixDeidara

Y otras parejas.

18 de agosto de 2007

_PERFECTLY TOGETHER__  
__NOW TELL ME BOY, WOULDN'T THAT BE SWEET?_

La verdad no sabía como había terminado ahí. Su deseo de ayudar a los demás siempre lo habían orillado a tomar un sin fin de descabelladas desiciones que él inclusive se sorprendía de tomar, todo gracias a que sus padres le habían inculcado ese valor desde chiquito. Lamentablemente, habían muerto 7 años atrás.

Sus ojos verdes veían la lujosa oficina donde se encontraba; pasando de cuadro en cuadro viendo los distintos títulos con los que contaba el director del hospital psiquiátrico y la misma institución.

-¿Tú eres al que transfirieron?-

-Sí señor-

Un joven de cabello negro y extraño color rojizo en sus ojos lo miraba atentamente detrás del escritorio que el tenía de frente. No era mucho mayor que él pero en su semblante ya estaban muy claras las marcas de cansancio.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Para ayudar a los demás, señor Itachi-

El aludido se quedo en silencio, observando detalladamente a ese _mocoso_ pelirrojo que lo interrumpió minutos antes, para entregarle los papeles que lo acreditaban como el nuevo enfermero inquilino del nosocomio. Seguramente, con la facha de niño inocente y risueño con la que cargaba, no soportaría mucho ese lugar.

-Muy bien, Sasori Nobu- habló, utilizando un tono que el otro no pudo catalogar pero lo dejo embelezado por completo- mañana empiezas con tu nuevo trabajo, ve al área administrativa, que esta 5 pisos más abajo, para firmar tu contrato y de ahí al almacén para recogerte uniforme. Como el director de esta institución, te doy la más cordial bienvenida- finalizó, estirando su mano.

Sasori la tomó inmediatamente y agradeció el gesto. Tomo los papeles que antes le había entregado al pelinegro y con un ligero "buenas tardes" salió de ahí.

El lugar era enorme y lleno de jardines con muchas bancas. Había 4 gigantescos edificios de color blanco rodeados con la protección necesaria para ese lugar. El nosocomio de "La salvación" era un lugar demasiado apacible aunque, para él, sólo era una cárcel bien disfrazada.

Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta donde le había indicado Itachi. Él "área administrativa" no era otra cosa más que una puerta, por lo demás, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. Una chica de cabello azul y ojos blanquecinos lo esperaba al lado de la puerta.

-Señor N-o-o-bu- tartamudeó ésta- sígame por favor, soy Hinata Hyuga-

-Claro-

La chica sacó un manojo de llaves de la falda de su uniforme y entraron rápidamente. La seguridad en ese lugar era primordial y lo notó al ver varios guardias postrados dentro del lugar, el cual estaba lleno de varias oficinas con cristales y permitían ver al interior de éstas. Varias cabezas lo voltearon ver con curiosidad: él sólo se limitó a sonreír y a seguir a Hinata que se detenía al lado de una puerta.

-Aquí es, señor Nobu…., el señor Nara lo espera-

-gracias-

La chica hizo una débil inclinación con la cabeza, sonrió y se fue.

Sasori tocó la puerta y un –adelante- que parecía más gruñido que indicación, lo hizo entrar.

-papeleo…. Que problemático es eso-

Un chico casi de su edad estaba en el escritorio buscando algo sin notar la presencia del pelirrojo, tenía el ceño fruncido y no paraba de susurrar cosas como "problemático" y "molesto".

-Buenas tardes- El pelirrojo se hizo notar. El otro chico se detuvo y lo observó ceñudamente.

-¿Sasori Nobu, el nuevo empleado?-

-Sí señor-

-Shikamaru Nara- se presentó mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-Oh, siéntese por favor-

El chico hizo un ademán con la mano y comenzó a buscar dentro de un archivero que estaba detrás.

-Me imagino que ya hablo con Itachi Uchiha acerca del contrato-

-Sí, de hecho hoy vine a entregarle el papeleo del hospital central que me mandó para acá; sólo vengo a firmar. –

-Muy bien- el joven sacó una carpeta y se la dio al otro en la mano. Sasori comenzó a hojearla mientras Shikamaru seguía hablando. Prácticamente, sólo le repetía lo que ya sabía. Eran todos los términos y condiciones de su contrato -Sólo necesito su firma-

-aja-

El chico tomó una pluma que le ofreció el otro y colocó su firma en el pulcro papel, después de esto, regreso las hojas que Shikamaru tomó y guardo de nuevo en el archivero.

-Bien, mi función aquí es de carácter legal, cualquier problema de esa índole me concierne a mí, Hinata se encargará de explicarle sus obligaciones en el lugar-

-entendido-

Se dieron un estrechon de manos y Sasori salió del lugar; la chica ya estaba al lado de la puerta.

-Por aquí- susurró

De nuevo la siguió y se detuvieron en otra oficina en la que ambos entraron. La oficina de Hinata era muy distinta a la de Shikamaru. Inspiraba confianza y hasta cierto punto, ternura. Las paredes blancas (cabe decir que todo el nosocomio esta pintado de ese color) estaban adornadas con cuadros de flores y en el escritorio, que se encontraba en perfecto orden, tenía unos cuantos portarretratos y un pequeño florero.

-Gusto en verlo de nuevo, señor Nobu-

-Al contrario, señorita Hyuuga, el gusto es mío-

La joven se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

-Yo soy la encargada de los enfermeros inquilinos aquí. El lugar cuenta con 4 edificios, uno es para los pacientes, otro para los inquilinos que cuenta con distintos servicios, otro es para el almacén y el último para toda el área administrativa y social, o sea, el área donde nos encontramos-

-lo comprendo-

-Bien, sus obligaciones aquí son los pacientes, jamás debe atropellarlos ni humillarlos, no son seres inferiores y de ninguna manera se les debe faltar al respeto-

Sasori se quedo perplejo ante ese comentario. La chica hablaba como si en ese lugar alguien ya se hubiera tratado a los pacientes como animales aunque se limitó a decir "por supuesto"

-Sus deberes aquí son administrar las pastillas a los pacientes que necesiten medicamento, se le asignaran ciertas personas y deberá cuidar de ellas, además de programar actividades de recreación y vigilar las visitas que algún paciente llegue a tener-

El pelirrojo asintió

-En caso de que algún paciente se comporte de manera hostil, no se preocupe por su seguridad, tenemos los guardias suficientes para controlarlo, además, si hay algo que le incomode, por favor avíseme- finalizó, poniéndose de pie

El chico hizo lo mismo y estrecharon las manos, Sasori estaba comenzando a hartarse de eso pero sabía que era algo dentro de la cordialidad que no debía evitarse. Salió de ahí y se dirigió al almacén.

Sólo pediría su uniforme y se iría de ahí. Tenía un día libre antes de entrar por tiempo completo al nosocomio, donde sólo tendría los domingos para descansar. Para llegar al edificio, debía cruzar varios jardines. Los pacientes se encontraban ahí, algunos sentados en las bancas y oros en el pasto, vigilados de cerca por sus cuidadores.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Un guardia estaba postrado en la puerta de la entrada, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Era fácilmente el doble de su tamaño a lo largo y a lo ancho, cubría casi toda la puerta de entrada.

-Soy Sasori Nobu, vengo por mi uniforme-

El grandulón solo gruño

-Aquí no entra nadie sin pase-

-¿Pase? Pero…

-Pero nada-

-Oh, vamos Chouji-

Alguien más se unió a la conversación. Un chico de cabello plateado le dio unas palmaditas a Sasori en la espalda, con toda la confianza del mundo, dejándolo confundido por completo.

-Pero señor Ayase…-

-Pero nada, el pase es obvio que se lo van a dar cuando reciba su uniforme así que no molestes-

El chico le dio un leve empujón al pelirrojo y evadieron al guardia de un movimiento. Sasori se quedo sorprendido ante eso.

-Oh… gracias- le dijo una vez dentro

-Bah, no es nada, le gusta molestar a los novatos- respondió- Yo soy Hidan Ayase, nos conoceremos mejor cuando comiences a trabajar- finalizó, yéndose por otro lado.

Sasori suspiró. Fue al lugar indicado donde una chica de cabello rosa le entregó su uniforme, el pase para ingresar al almacén y un pequeño cuadernillo, donde venía todo lo que tenía que hacer en sus labores, usando un tonito que no le gustó nada… Cuando salió de ahí, se fue corriendo sin siquiera ver al guardia por la vergüenza que sentía.

Fue entonces, en un pequeño instante, cuando vio algo que cambió su destino para siempre. En una ventana del segundo piso del edificio de pacientes, una persona lo veía atentamente. Su cabello era rubio y caía sobre su cara, dejando ver solamente el ojo derecho, el cual era de color azul. Sus miradas prácticamente quedaron conectadas, y mientras Sasori se quedaba completamente estático, la otra persona sólo sonrió y se alejó de la ventana.

NOTAS FINALES

En cuanto al titulo, tendré que admitir que no tuve imaginación para encontrar uno realmente bueno, pero mientras escribi este fic estuve escuchando la canción, así que no pude evitarlo, me pareció que en cierta forma, le quedaba.

Del fic, puede que este capitulo les haya parecido aburrido, pero necesitaba poner las bases para todo el desarrollo. Escribir en un Universo Alterno tan extraño como lo es un hospital psiquiatrico (manicomio) es algo nuevo para mí, así que tengo que estar informándome para hacerlo algo creíble. Siempre eh pensado que todos los personajes de Naruto son dignos de entrar en una institución de esa índole y explotaré de cierto modo ese lado.

Marriot


	2. Chapter 2

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasori se sintió nervioso. Apenas había dado un paso dentro del nosocomio cuando ya quería huir de ahí. Su primer día de labores había comenzado y sentía pánico sin razón alguna. Su día libre lo había pasado con su abuela y su tío abuelo, ambos eran la única familia que le quedaban y se sentía un poco mal de dejarlos solos ya que tenían muy avanzada edad.

-Anda novato, quita esa cara que pareces zombi-. Un golpe en la nuca y el tono burlón que reconoció al instante lo hizo reaccionar.

Hidan estaba a su lado y lo veía con aire divertido.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy nervioso- se disculpó.

-Bah, no es para tanto, esto es como un jardín de niños-

Sasori frunció el ceño levemente ante ese comentario. Ahora Hidan no se veía tan amigable… El chico solo le deseó suerte y se marchó de ahí. El pelirrojo fue directamente al ET (n/a: explicación al final del fanfiction). Su primera labor era repartir la medicina a los pacientes que le correspondían, sin embargo, sólo tenía 3 a su cuidado y eso era algo que lo confundía. Por lo que tenía entendido, cada cuidador tenía cierta área en especial para vigilar, no personas "exclusivas" por decirlo de algún modo.

Estando una vez dentro, fue al área de archivo, donde una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos chongos estaba atendiendo.

-Buenos días- saludó, mostrando su identificación- vengo por los expedientes de 3 pacientes

-¿nombres?-

-Gaara Akage, Deidara Hope y Sasuke Katsuragi-

La chica volteó a verlo algo sorprendida sin disimular su expresión en lo más mínimo, cosa que a Sasori le incómodo. En cuanto recibió las carpetas y firmó de recibido, el chico se dispuso a leerlas aunque hubo algo que lo dejo sorprendido: tanto a Gaara como a Sasuke se le debían suministrar grandes cantidades de sedantes y pronto descubrió por que…

_-"Ataques a otros pacientes, al personal, a si mismo"__-_ Era alo que leía una y otra vez en ambas carpetas. También iba anexada una foto de cada uno. La mirada de Gaara le dio un ligero escalofrío… no había emoción alguna en su rostro. Luego, en la carpeta de Sasuke no había foto alguna, pero notó claramente el hecho de que había una nota que clasificaba la carpeta como confidencial. Después, estaba a punto de ver la de Deidara cuando chocó abruptamente con alguien.

-¡Ay!-

-¡Oh perdón!-

Una voz aguda lo hizo voltear; un niñato con gesto apenado recogía las carpetas que Sasori había tirado al piso

-Lo siento, no te vi- se disculpó el pelirrojo

-Tobi lo siente más-

-¿Eh?-

El chico lo miro y le entregó las carpetas al ojiverde, éste sólo atino a quedársele viendo. Tal vez por que era nuevo y no había conocido a todo el personal era la única razón que se daba para que sólo se hubiera topado con gente de su edad. Tobi n perdió más su tiempo con él. Se puso de pie y reanudó su alocada carrera, empujando a uno que otro infeliz que se cruzaba en su camino.

Sasori lo miró hasta que se perdió de vista girando a la derecha en una esquina. Soltó un leve suspiro y se puso de pie, sin notar que la fotografía de Deidara Hope se había deslizado de su carpeta.

Subió al primer piso, yendo directamente a la farmacia. Ahí le entregó las carpetas a la encargada. Físicamente, tenía un aire ligero a Hinata pues el color de sus ojos era iguales a los de ella. En su pecho tenía colgado un gafete con el nombre de "Hanabi. H" escrito y su cabello era largo y castaño.

-La inyección para el paciente 2451 ya esta lista, sin embargo debe ir con el encargado para poder administrarla- le explicó- ese paciente es estrictamente vigilado-

-Entiendo- respondió, aunque la verdad no estaba muy convencido.

-Entonces sígame-

Un chico salió entre los anaqueles de la farmacia, llevando una bandeja. El lugar bien podía ser pequeño (dado que en realidad los medicamentos se guardaban en el almacén y ahí solo se administraban los que se repartía cada día entre los pacientes) pero estaba bien resguardado, como un banco (y parecido también por su diseño, con gruesos cristales en el mostrador y paredes del mismo tipo).

E escuchó un ligero pitido y 5 segundos después el chico salió por la única puerta que había.

"Neji H." era lo que tenía escrito en el gafete que portaba en su pecho. De nuevo, el parecido con Hinata se hizo presente por el color de sus ojos.

Sasori siguió a Neji cuando este se puso en marcha, se sintió confundido por que, a pesar de ir al EP, no se dirigieron a las salas de uso común, si no que pasaron directo hasta el último piso, en donde sólo había un lúgubre pasillo y puertas en ambos lados de este.

-Qué acogedor- pensó sarcásticamente mientras seguía al castaño hasta la última puerta del corredor. Éste, sosteniendo con una mano la bandeja utilizó la otra para sacar una llave de su pantalón. La colocó en la perilla y la giró 7 veces, escuchándose un chasquido cada vez que terminaba de dar una vuelta.

-Adelante- dijo sin moverse de su lugar ni un centímetro. El pelirrojo captó el mensaje. Tomó la jeringa y entró.

Un ligero olor a humedad una tenue luz llenaban por completo la habitación. En el piso, hecho un ovillo, estaba alguien.

El paciente le daba la espalda, así que se agachó y le dio la vuelta para poder verlo bien y tomar su brazo de la forma correcta. Sin embargo, no esperaba lo que vio. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de caer en cuenta que quien tenía enfrente no era Itachi Uchiha.

Era un chico que se parecía demasiado a él y que bien podía estar muerto, pues estaba inmóvil con los ojos entreabiertos y la mirada perdida, pero el casi imperceptible sube-baja de su pecho demostraban lo contrario.

-ejem…-

Un carraspeo de Neji lo hizo reaccionar y le dio a entender que tenía que apurarse. Trago saliva y tomo el brazo del chico. Se horrorizo al ver que tenía el recodo de este completamente magullado; tomó el otro y estaba igual. Al parecer, el uso excesivo de inyecciones había logrado eso.

-¿Algún problema?- se escuchó desde afuera

-Tiene ambos brazos lastimados ¿dónde lo voy a inyectar?-

-Ahí mismo- respondió el otro- la medicina sólo puede ser administrada en ese lugar-

Sasori bufó ante eso sin poder replicar algo. Volvió a tomar el brazo del chico y con todo el cuidado del mundo (tras haberle dado unos golpecitos a la jeringa) introdujo la aguja. El paciente soltó un gemido y se estremeció un poco; apenas hubiera vaciado el contenido, retiro la jeringa inmediatamente.

-Es hora de irnos-

El pelirrojo salió del cuarto acolchonado. Neji cerró la puerta tras él y colocó el seguro. Ambos regresaron a la farmacia en unos minutos. Aunque Sasori se moría por preguntar varias cosas sabía que el castaño no le respondería nada.

-Es todo- dijo el otro antes de llegar- No debes decir nada a nadie o serás severamente castigado- finalizó, entrando por la puerta de seguridad.

Hanabi seguía en el mostrador terminando de darle a otros cuidadores sus medicinas, cuando vio a Sasori le sonrió y extendió otra charola.

-Las medicinas de Gaara y Deidara están aquí-

Ante eso, el chico no podía sentirse más molesto y confundido ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Había estricta seguridad para el paciente 2451 y para los otros dos no, a pesar de que Gaara tenía casi el mismo historial?

-No se preocupe- aviso Hanabi, como adivinando sus pensamientos- No tendrá ninguna dificultad con los pacientes.

El otro seguía inseguro. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ese chico pelinegro pero no dijo nada, tarde o temprano sabría todo. Agarró la charola y se fue. Hanabi y Neji cruzaron unas miradas de complicidad que sólo pocos podían comprender.

……….

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Gaara Akage era como cualquier niño normal, con sueños, problemas y alegría. Sin embargo un día todo cambió.

Cuando llegó a su casa presenció el momento en que su padre asesinaba a su madre de un balazo. Al parecer, estaba totalmente enloquecido, ya que creía (a base de un chismorreo) que su esposa le era infiel y no lo pudo soportar. Gaara trato de ayudarla pero no pudo hacer nada, después, su padre le apuntó con el arma susurrando un lastimero "lo siento". Sólo cerró los ojos esperando una muerte rápida e indolora, sin embargo cuando se escuchó el disparo se salpicó de una sangre que no era suya… Desde ese instante Gaara enloqueció. Cuando sus hermanos llegaron horas después, el pelirrojo estaba empapado de sangre y se encontraba sentado entre los cadáveres de sus padres, con la mirada perdida.

Sus hermanos lo internaron en el nosocomio ya que no podían cuidarlo. En esas paredes blancas su corazón terminó por pudrirse poco a poco. Desde ahí nunca confió en nadie más. Odiaba a todo aquel que se le acercara y sentía un deseo incontrolable de lastimar a los demás, quería hacerles sentir un poco del dolor interno que lo consumía.

Cuando Sasori busco a Gaara para darle su medicamento, lo encontró en el tercer piso del EP. Desde ahí se podía ver hacía la calle por una ventana enrejada. El chico sólo miraba a las personas que iban de un lado a otro, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

-Hola Gaara- habló Sasori mientras éste volteaba a verlo y el otro se inclinaba a dejar la bandeja a un lado- es hora de tu…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Soltó el pequeño vaso donde estaban las pastillas y estas se regaron por el suelo.

Un par de manos se habían enroscado en su cuello con una velocidad sorprendente y no podía reaccionar. Gaara había reaccionado involuntariamente ante la presencia de Sasori ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se suponía que era único y especial? ¿Por qué alguien se parecía a él? Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en su cerebro mientras las ganas de lastimar se hacían latentes con más fuerza. Sasori estaba asustado, aunque trataba de liberarse de Gaara, no podía. Su cuello estaba comenzando a soltar unos ligeros crujidos y eso ya era un punto crítico; quiso pedir ayuda pero no tenía aire para gritar. Su último recurso fue golpearlo, su puño derecho se hundió en la pálida mejilla del otro.

Gaara lo soltó mientras de su boca salía sangre. Sasori cayó al piso tomando bocanadas de aire, sin embargo el otro chico gritó y se le fue encima, el ojiverde apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarlo antes de que se le fuera al cuello de nuevo.

-¡CÓDIGO ROJO!- Gritó alguien que Sasori no pudo ver, estaba más enfocado en tratar de defenderse de Gaara que en otra cosa.

-¡JODER KAZUZU, MUEVETE!-

Esa voz si la conocía, era la de Hidan. De repente el peso de Gaara desapareció de encima de él. Hidan junto con otra persona más voluminosa los sujetaron con brusquedad y lo inmovilizaron en el piso en cuestión de segundos. El peligris abrió una jeringa e inyectó a Gaara, éste se sobresaltó y gimió varias veces para después quedarse completamente dormido.

Sasori estaba en shock. Apenas y si podía respirar cuando Hidan comenzó a cuestionarlo con un tono severo.

-¡Joder novato, mi turno apenas comenzó y tú no te puedes hacer cargo de tus pacientes!-

-pero…-

-además lo golpeaste-agregó el compañero de Hidan, usando el mismo tono.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de decir algo en su defensa cuando los otros dos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¡NOVATO, ERES GENIAL!- rió el peligris- ¡golpeaste al peor de los internos en este lugar, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

-Nadie se atrevía a hacerlo- agregó el otro- pero tú te has llevado el oro….-

-Ah… no te preocupes no te vamos a reportar- suspiró Hidan, risueño- Gaara despertara en unas horas.

Ambos salieron del lugar, aún riéndose discretamente. Sasori se quedo perplejo… sin lugar a dudas, esos últimos instantes de su vida jamás los olvidaría en toda su vida.

Gaara estaba inerte enfrente suyo con un débil hilo de sangre y con una mejilla hinchada que comenzaba a amoratársele. ¡Había golpeado a un paciente en su primer día de trabajo! Seguramente en unas horas ya estaría patitas en la calle con un par de demandas haciéndole ojitos. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras no dejaba de pensar en todo su pésimo futuro.

-¿estas bien?- susurró alguien a su oído. Por pura suerte no le dio un paro cardiaco aunque lejos no estuvo. Una persona de cabello rubio, la misma que había visto días antes, se encontraba a su lado.

Para no poner "Edificio de Pacientes o de Trabajadores (cuiadores)" eh decidido poner solamente las siglas, así no será tedioso. Edificio de pacientes (EP) Edificio de trabajadores (cuidadores) ET Área Administrativa (AA) y Almacén (A) ¿entendido?

Se que me tarde Dx pero este capitulo lo terminé desde mediados de septiembre, sin embargo, mi cpu se quemó y esta completamente inútil (hasta la fecha) Ahora estoy en un cibercafe.

Varios me preguntaron acerca de los apellidos. Sí, yo los inventé, hasta la fecha no sabemos nada acerca de nuestros queridos miembros del Akatsuki, excepto sus nombres. De los ojos de Sasori, ya se que no son verdes, pero yo lo prefiero así.


End file.
